Oh Momma
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: A very short little scene about Johnathan& preggy Mavis. Come for some gore, stay for some sweetness.


The cravings were driving her up a wall. Mavis was brought down by her good boyfriend. Jonathan was caring, gentle, funny and very warm.

Mavis imagined she could snuggle inside his mountain height hair. She was cozier in his jersey then she'd ever been in a dusky castle. She loved his never-wash-for-good-luck scent; pressing her nose against his neck to get a full whiff filled her with giggles. She was happy, so happy that she began planting little kisses while he slept. She planted the kisses hard, deep enough to touch the core of him. Mavis felt that core, she felt his heart pump and his veins flow. Her favorite memories were of him inside of her; Mavis wanted all of him, all that he had to give, belonging to her.

She knew Jonathan would give to her what she asked. I'm a lucky bat, she thought. She then thought the sound of a gagging shriek was an odd sound in the middle of the Human part of Guatemala.

Mavis opened her blue eyes slightly to see what was the ruckus. Her eyelids peels back behind her head when she saw Jonathan's face in terror.

Mavis put her hand to her mouth in shock, the sticky on her lips she realized caused her to enter emergency mood. In a flash of moonlight she jumped out of their and flew unto the next room. Grabbing the first aid kit from her closest she took out the bandages her uncle Murphy sent her. she applied the wrappings to Jonathan's neck. She then looked through the fridge for an extra bag of negative O. She thanked her stars that he was a common type and at how large their first aid kit grew to be in the few years. Needle and IV in hands, Mavis did was she always hoped she hadn't needed to practice for; she was grateful for all the practice.

Jonathan began to breathe at a normal rate. His head spun and his left side was sore. He wondered what he drank the night before to give such a headache. He looked at the IV and the brown stains on his bed sheets.

"Oh great." Johanthan rolled his eyes and looked around for Mavis. She wasn't on the groundfloor so he looked up. A small black bat hung in the corner of their bedroom ceiling.

"Hey babe, how's it hanging?" He knew that joke never got old but she didn't budge.

"Can you come down here so we can talk about this?" He watched the bat hang still. "I know you have super radar-hearing and can hear how okay I am. Mavis? Please?"

The bat flew down, as it descended it grew larger. It morphed into the small but plump body of Mavis Dracula, who was looking at the floor. She walked to the bed, without looking, and found her face in Jonathan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She shamefully told the neck she gauzed.

Jonathan hugged her. He didn't like that she didn't hug back. "I at least tasted good right? I mean, was I finger-licking good or a juicy rare deal?"

"You're not a meal, you're my love." Mavis told him; she wanted to laugh along but her heart was sinking into depression. "I never thought I'd forget that."

"Hey, you have reasons to be forgetful." Jonathan said as he patted her round belly.

Mavis blocked her body with her long black sleeves. "This is supposed to be the best thing to ever happen to us."

"It's never gonna stop being that." Jonathan said, heart still full of excitement, "I mean, you're making a super cute mini version of you!"

"I'm holding a parasite that hijacked my brain and is at fault fo-"

"Wow, time out there. No one is at fault here. It happened, I'm fine, you two got a primo California late night bite and can I just say I am relived it was me! I mean, even all puffy you still could go out and lure some random dude, or chick, I'm cool with that one, and suck their box dry. But really, I'm happier if we kept this in the family."

Mavis looked into his brown eyes then, he meant every wonderful and stupid thing he said. She put her pale hand on his sun-tanned face before placing a small peck on his lips.

"I hope it comes out exactly like you." Mavis told her boyfriend.

Johnathan pulled her down into the pillows for a cuddle. "I'm hoping it's a she and looks and thinks just like you."

"In my head it's always a he, I see us naming him Ozzy or Zachariah." Mavis said, stroking her bloated stomach affectionately.

"We can work on picking stuff later, you have a feet more feet in diameter to cover first." Jonathan accepted the punch to his shoulder.

"Let's agree on one soon so we can hold our ground with Dad when he begs us to name him something like Vlad or Winthrope." Mavis stuck her tongue past her fangs.

"Uh-huh, well first there's the telling him we're expecting part." Johnathan gulped. "I say we tell him that part around the kid's graduation."

"Graduation from what?" Mavis asked.

Jonathan pretended to snore.


End file.
